Can't you just wake me before you disappear like any normal boyfriend?
by KittyKatZorse
Summary: Seven times Deadpool wasn't there when Missy wakes up, and one time he was.Missy always seems to wake up to find Wade gone and when he does finally show up, she always ends up paying for it dearly. Wade/OC sequel to Can't you just text me before you come over like any normal person? This will be a series of one-shots. Part 2 of my Missy/Wade series
1. Chapter 1

Missy loved her apartment.

It was tiny and the rent was extortionate but it was clean and tidy and…hers.

That was until had Wade Wilson walked into her life (Or more like appeared at her window, bloody and lifeless, but you get the point...).

Wade had always left traces of her presence wherever he went. If it wasn't dirty dishes from left over bowls of cookie crisp, it was muddy boot prints on her floor, or even bloodstains on her couch.

But since the pair had started dating two months ago, Wade's presence in her apartment had multiplied tenfold.

"Wade, why the fuck are your swords in my bathtub…again!?" said Missy exasperatedly as she stepped into her tiny bathroom with just a towel wrapped around her waist.

She had just woken up to find Wade unfortunately not next to her where she had left him the night before, which was common occurrence. Missy didn't ask questions and just left him to it, the little she knew the better.

Especially this morning, walking into her bathroom to find two bloodstained katanas in her tub.

Suddenly she felt a hard body press up against hers from behind.

"Hey baby…" came Wade's sudden voice at her ear. "I thought I heard your dulcet tones."

Missy scowled, spinning around to face Wade, who was stood in full Deadpool gear.

"What have I told you about leaving your weapons around my apartment, Wade?" she uttered fiercely, jabbing him in the chest with her finger.

He stared down at her.

"Do you know how much I want to rip that towel off you with my teeth?" he asked with a low voice, as Missy rolled her eyes.

"Ugh! You are the worst sometimes, Wade Wilson," she said shirking away from him and heading over to the sink to brush her teeth. "I swear if I ever had the police around here, the amount of random blood splatters they could find would have me locked up for a very, very long time."

"What and you don't think I'd willingly hand myself in to save you?" he said taking a step towards her and grinning. "After all those naughty things you did for me last night?"

Missy flushed pink for a second, staring up at him in the reflection in her bathroom mirror. "Don't even try to flirt with me right now, Wade! I am so mad with you."

Wade was silent from a long moment before he frowned beneath his mask.

"Fine," he uttered in a cold voice, moving to the tub and grasping up his bloody katanas and stalking from the room.

Missy scowled. "And don't even think of putting them in the kitchen sink!" she called after him, brushing her teeth.

She heard him let out a huge huff before walking back into the bathroom and suddenly unravelling a huge wad of toilet paper.

Missy shot him a look as he sat down on the closed toilet lid and began to wipe the blood from his samurai swords.

She replaced her toothbrush back in its holder and turned away from him, slowly slipping off her towel.

Missy knew that Wade's white eyes were most definitely on her right now. She turned on the water letting it wash away any blood that had been left at the bottom of the tub before stepping into the shower. She stepped under the warm flow of water, letting it pour down her smooth skin.

"Hurry up and I might even let you join me," she called out to him.

Missy barely had time to rinse her face and turn around before suddenly a red and scarred Wade stepped around the shower curtain behind her.

"You finished?" she asked goadingly, throwing him a look.

Wade brushed back Missy's damp caramel hair from her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her wet skin.

She smiled and turned to him as he murmured a 'yes' and ran his hands down her sides, tracing every curve of her body.

She pulled at her bottom lip with her teeth. "So…." she said running her hands over his scarred shoulders. "…I _might_ let you scrub my back… IF, and only if, you agree to not bring your work 'utensils' into my apartment again..."

Wade grinned, reaching a hand up and tracing her lips with his thumb. Missy pressed her body closer to his.

"Deal," he uttered, his mouth lingering close to her ear, as his hands moved closer to her inner thighs.

Missy let out a breathy moan.

"But that doesn't include bad guys I might have tied up on your kitchen table right now, does it?" he whispered into her ear.

Missy pulled back from him and scowled, tearing back the shower curtain.

"Get the fuck out of my shower, Wade Wilson!"

* * *

 **So thought I would do a series of Wade/Missy one-shots alongside my other story, Chapters like this are a bit easier and faster for me to write which would mean quicker updates.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

Missy blinked open her eyes and gave a huge stretch.

It was 9am on a Saturday and here Missy was again, in Wade's bed, at the apartment he shared with Al.

The side of the bed she had left the masked merc on mere hours before was empty. He was usually waaaay lazier than she was, so him making it out of bed before her was a bit of a miracle.

She gave a yawn as the door was kicked open and in came Wade, completely naked, carrying two coffee mugs.

"Morning starshine," he said in a playful tone. "I made you a coffee. Strong and bitter, which I know is _also_ how you like your men."

He grinned and placed the cups down on the bedside table beside her, as Missy rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I wouldn't need so much coffee if you didn't keep me up all night," she said in a goading voice, glancing up at him.

Wade shot her a look, lifting up the bedsheets and climbing back into the bed beside her.

"I don't think I heard you complaining last night," he said, leaning over her, his scarred face hovering just in front of hers. "But maybe I couldn't hear from all the way down between your thighs."

At these words Missy couldn't help herself, she leant forwards kissing him hard.

Wade instantly responded, kissing her back possessively. His hands travelled over her smooth skin , his fingers pausing at her hips and toying with the top of her lacy panties.

She pushed herself against him and moaned into his mouth, so, so desperate of a repeat of last night…

Wade pulled away from her and stared down at her smiling.

"Someone's eager…" he said raising a non-existent brow as Missy pouted. "And he's me thinking you loved me for my mind and not my body…"

Missy gave a shrug as Wade pressed kisses to her collarbone. "That's what friends with benefits are for right?" she murmured with a small coy smile.

She felt Wade let out a chuckle against her skin, before he moved off her and came to lie at her side, his head propped up on his elbow.

"Is that what we are?" he said cocking his head at her. "Fuck buddies?"

Missy pursed her lips, thinking. "Well….fuck buddies that admit they love one another from time to time.""

Wade nodded. "Mmmhmm," he agreed reaching up and tucking a loose strand of caramel blonde hair behind Missy's ear. "I think that's a good fucking deal if ever I've heard one."

Missy nodded back, as Wade tugged her face into his and pressed his lips to hers once again.

After a moment they pulled away and Missy reached over for her coffee cup, sitting up against the pillows.

"So what's the plan for today?" she asked, taking a sip of hot coffee and gazing down at Wade. "I need to give Colossus back that casserole dish at some point this weekend but other than that, I'm easy."

Wade ran a hand over Missy's smooth thigh. "Well... I have an entire day planned out for us. How about, first of all we go play some crazy golf, then I'll treat you to a slice of pizza…"

"Wow, Wade Wilson, you are such a romantic," said Missy laughing.

He raised a finger, silencing her and shooting her a serious look.

"Let me finish," he urged. "...then… we can make out for a while and I can FINALLY get to second base…"

He gave a sigh as his fingers danced their way up her thigh.

Missy laughed. "And then?" she asked, titling her head.

"Hmmmmm… then we'll probably go to the arcade where I will then proceed to kick your ass at Dance Dance Revolution. And you will be so fucking impressed you'll agree to let me take you to prom."

"As long as you buy me a slushie, I'm yours…" she said smiling.

Wade gazed at her as if seeing her for the first time.

He sat up and turned to her. "Then…. I was thinking we could go back to yours, order a bunch of takeout and watch old John Hughes movies and quote the entirety of The Breakfast Club to each other."

"Sounds like a perfect evening," said Missy grinning just as her phone began to buzz across the table beside her.

She frowned placing down her coffee and grasping up her cell. She gazed down at the message which had appeared on her screen.

She gave a sigh.

"Sorry baby," she said, running a hand through her hair. "There's some sort of emergency at work and they want everyone from floors 11 and above to come in. Looks like I'm going to have to postpone our day of fun."

Missy was just admin over at the 11th floor of Stark towers, but even she knew that when she was called in, they were definitely serious.

Wade frowned. "What kind of emergency?" He plucked the phone from Missy's hand and re-read the message. "Wait, that's the 13th floor too? Does that mean the Super pooper-troopers are going to be there?"

Missy gave shrug. "I guess so," she said getting to her feet, before pulling her shirt over her head.

"Well in that case, perhaps I should come along too, see if they need a hand," said Wade with a grin, leaping out of bed and grasping up his red and black spandex suit, that was hanging over the back of a chair.

Missy paused, mid-way through pulling on her grey pencil skirt. She narrowed her eyes at Wade.

"Wait a minute," she said pointing a finger at him. "You _never_ offer to help the Avengers, even when they're desperate."

Lifting up one of his guns from the table and checking the rounds, he turned to her. "Babe, when I plan a day with you, I'm fucking having that day," he said in a serious voice. "And if I have to team up with Captain Crunch, Green Bean and the Tin Man to get it back, then so be it."

Missy rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

"Fine," she said zipping up her skirt and stepping into her nude high-heels. "But can you make sure you don't get any limbs severed off this time. It was so super creepy having to watch you grow back that arm last week."

"Deal," said Wade with a grin, glancing up at her. "besides I need all the limbs I can get for kicking your ass at that dance game."

Missy smiled back at him.

"Oh, you are sooooo on, babe."

* * *

 **Thank you to HermioneWilson, dancindonna, Person, Guest, ImmaSlytherout and Onitsu Blackfeather for reviewing the first chapter.**

 **Please leave a review for this one, I'd love your feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was 7.45am and Missy was sat at her breakfast table eating a piece of toast and watching the news.

She had woken to find that Wade must have disappeared before dawn. And after she turned on the TV she had seen why.

Across town there had been an incident with several armed gunmen in an arms warehouse and apparently a masked 'hero' had been seen heading in after them.

That had all happened 90 minutes ago and here Missy sat, dressed for work, watching rolling footage of the coverage.

She had just lifted her piece of toast to her mouth when she heard the front door slam loudly, causing the entire room to shudder.

She looked up to see Wade storm in, his mask missing and his red and black suit, covered in blood.

He gave a sudden almighty roar, wrenching his katanas from his back and throwing them to the floor with a clatter.

Missy raised her eyebrows slowly but continued to chew on her toast.

He breathed heavily and began to kick at a large grey beanbag on the floor.

Missy watched him carefully. Wade rarely ever lost his temper, he was usually cool and was ready with a punchline at every occasion. So _obviously_ something bad must have upset him, to cause all this.

He let out another loud 'GAH!' before stopping and turning away from her and pressing his forehead flush to the wall.

Missy stared up at him.

"You OK, babe?" she asked in a slow voice, after a long moment has passed.

Wade was silent for a few seconds before he finally turned to her.

Removing his two large guns from his belt, he slammed them down onto the table next to the Cheerios, and pulled up a chair beside her.

He sat down with a whump, letting his head fall quickly to the scrubbed wooden table.

He gave a moan.

"I fucking hate people," he uttered in a irritable voice.

Missy's eyes travelled over the bloodstained spandex covering his chest. She could see that here and there were huge gaping holes. Bullet marks most likely, that had only just healed over.

"I heard there was some kind of gun fight," she said taking another bite of her breakfast.

Wade let out a groan.

"It was on the news," she said cocking her head at the TV which now showed images of several body-bags getting carried from the building.

Wade lifted his face from the table and looked over at tv.

"Those motherfuckers ripped off my mask," he said pointing at the now deceased gunmen being carried away. "I had to walk home like this."

He pointed to his red and scarred face. A face that Missy had gotten used to over the many months that she had known him.

"Awww, baby…" she uttered, as he shifted his chair closer to her, leaning his head against her shoulder and giving a sad pout.

Wade was still really bitter about what had been done to him all those years ago. Missy was one of the very, very few people who he was happy with seeing him out of his Deadpool costume.

He hated leaving the apartment without his mask or at least a hood and detested when anyone would stare at him.

Missy could only imagine what walking through the city this morning must have been like for him.

She could definitely see why he was so pissed.

He rubbed at her arm with his gloved fingers.

"At least you didn't get caught on camera," she said nodding towards the TV, trying to sound supportive. But Wade merely let out a loud huff.

"No but some fucking kid thought it was ok to take a photo of me on his iphone and upload it to fucking twitter," he said in a dark voice.

"Really?" said Missy staring down at him with a frown. "Someone needs to teach that kid some manners..."

"Oh, don't you worry," said Wade in an annoyed voice. "I fucking did."

And with that he extracted a large silver cell phone from the collar of his suit.

"'BigTittiesLover1999' now fucking LOVES penis. So much in fact, that he's posted a few dirty, dirty pictures as well as some out and proud tweets including one to his Mom and brother. Hashtag fraped!"

Missy gave a small smile as Wade tossed the phone haphazardly onto the table. He gave a sad sigh ad nuzzled his face into her shoulder.

She looked down at him sympathetically. "Want me to try cheer you up, baby?" she murmured.

He lifted his head, immediately looking perkier.

"Are you going to that thing I asked? The one with the handcuffs and the-"

"Not a chance…" she said with a dark frown, quickly shoving him off her and getting to her feet.

Wade folded his arms across his chest, giving a scowl and slumped in his seat like a moody teenager.

"I _was_ going to offer to make you breakfast…" she muttered, picking up her coffee mug and taking a sip, before she moved off into the kitchen, taking her dirty dishes with her. "The little pancakes with the blueberries you like so much…but y'know….. if you're not interested…."

She heard him quickly get off his chair and follow her into the kitchen.

"I _might_ be persuaded…." he said coming to stand behind her, pressing her up against the counter and placing a hand either side of her.

Missy smiled. "Thought so…" she uttered, busying herself with rinsing her coffee cup. Placing it carefully on the drainer, she turned to face him, still trapped within his arms.

She glanced down at his tattered suit, biting her lip.

"But in the meantime, I think you should get out of those clothes and into a hot shower…" she urged, poking him in the chest with her perfectly polished fingernail.

A wicked grin suddenly passed over Wade's features as he stared down at her.

"You want to join me?" he asked, leaning close to her, his lips almost grazing hers.

Missy smirked and glanced down at her watch.

"I have 20 minutes before I need to leave for work," she uttered with a sigh. She chewed on her lip, thinking for a long moment, before-.

"How quickly can you get out of that suit?" she murmured.

Considering Wade had been so upset that he had been seen without his mask earlier on this morning, it still took him less than three seconds to remove his red and black spandex costume and be standing in front of her completely naked.

Missy raised her eyebrows a pink tinge appearing at her cheeks as Wade shot her a grin.

She pressed himself against his hard body, feeling her chest flushing, and her breathing becoming suddenly shallow.

Her mouth lingered at his.

"I know what will definitely cheer you up," she uttered, nipping at his ear with her teeth before pulling away.

He threw her a hungry grin as she grabbed his hand and began to tug him in the direction of the bedroom.

"Breakfast in bed," she purred, as he willingly followed, slapping her ass as he did so.

 _Somehow_ she always had a knack of making Wade Wilson feel better…

* * *

 **Sorry it's a short one. Hope that was ok?**

 **Thanks to CJ/Oddball, ImmaSlytherout, PepperCornPie, Alazensupernuke, FreyaCabanas, Onitsu Blackfeather, HermioneWilson and ILoveThee for reviewing.**

 **Please leave a review on this one and let me know what you thought… Thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Missy strutted quickly down the sidewalk as fast her feet could carry her, in painfully high heeled shoes.

She had been at work when a text had appeared on her phone from Wade.

 _ **Emergency come quick…**_ \- the message had read, with an attached map link to his location.

She hadn't seen him since he had fallen asleep next to her last night and obviously she worried that he had got himself into real trouble- yet again!

As soon as she had received the message she had left work, got a cab across town and now found herself down at the pier.

It was a sunny day and she was far too hot to be walking at such a pace wearing a raincoat over her blouse.

Reaching into her handbag she tugged out her phone and quickly dialled Wade's number.

Stepping onto the boardwalk, she dodged out of the way as two kids of skateboards flew past her.

"Come on, Wade," she murmured to herself. "Where the fuck are you?"

Strutting down the pier, she came to stop near a couple of stands.

She pressed her hand to her other ear in an attempt to block out some inane pop song a teenager on a bench was playing loudly from his phone.

' **Its bananas -B-A-N-A-N-A-S…'**

Missy gave a frown as she moved away from the stand, the dial tone still ringing out.

' **It's bananas…-B-A-N-A-N-A-S…'**

She irritably turned back to the bench to throw the kid a dirty look.

But instead froze, gaping.

There, sat on the bench in full red and black spandex was Wade, fruitlessly sunning himself in the heat. His phone lay next to him, blaring out the music.

Missy narrowed her eyes and finished the call, storming over to him.

He glanced up at her as her shadow fell across his masked face.

"Hey babe, there you are! Looking as smokin' hot as ever…" he said a playful voice.

Missy scowled staring around. "Where the fuck is the emergency, Wade?" she said loudly, causing an elderly couple that were passing to shake their heads at her.

Wade looked up at her innocently, suddenly lifting a large cone stacked with three different types of ice cream and covered in hot fudge and sprinkles.

"Your ice cream was staring to melt," he said with a shrug.

Missy shot him an incredulous look, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"You cannot be serious?" she said in an angry tone, shaking her head. "I bailed on work AND I had to take a cab all the way across town to get here, Wade!"

He held the ice cream up to her face.

"I got your favourite toppings," he said in a worried voice.

Missy frowned darkly and slapped him hard on the arm, before slumping down into the seat beside him, defeated.

She quickly removed her coat, breathing a sigh of relief as she felt the warm sun against her now, thin layer of clothing.

"Well, if I'm here, I suppose I should make the most of it," she said with a sigh, snatching the ice cream from his grasp.

Wade grinned behind his mask and turned in his seat to watch her.

It had been ages since she had been able to get away and do something like this, to relax and feel the hot sun on her skin.

She glanced at the masked merc and shot him a small smile.

"What's all this about, Wade?" she asked, taking a lick of her cone. "We could have done this on Saturday."

Wade gazed over at her. "I just thought you seemed like you could do with a day off playing hooky," he said in a cheery voice.

Missy couldn't help but nod. She had been super busy with meetings and stationary orders and the Skrull invasion…

"I have a _whole_ bunch of quarters in my pocket...and after you finish that…" continued Wade, nodding towards the ice-cream in Missy's hand. "I'm going to win you a giant teddy bear from one of those claw machines in that arcade over there."

Missy laughed.

"I'd probably rather a Chanel handbag," she said, nudging him with her shoulder. "But a giant teddy bear would be good too."

She shot him a happy smile and reached for his gloved hand, intertwining her fingers with his.

Usually public displays of affection such as these would normally only come from Wade, so it wasn't surprising that he let out a wide grin behind his mask.

"Fuck one, I'm winning you two teddy bears," he said cockily. "And I might even treat you to a hot dog later."

Missy took another lick of her ice cream and raised her eyebrows. "Wow, you are such a catch, Wade Wilson," she uttered.

"As if I didn't know that," he said, swiping at the ice cream with his gloves finger, before lifting up his mask slightly and sucking the dessert from his digit.

Missy rolled her eyes.

Suddenly her attention was caught by a small group of figures strutting down the boardwalk towards them.

Missy's eyes widened and she stood quickly dropping her ice cream in fright.

For walking towards them, was Tony Stark, Pepper Potts and about three other men in smart suits that Missy didn't recognise.

"What the-" began Wade, before his eyes suddenly locked onto the group. "Oh hey Stark, over he-"

But Missy gave a squeal, grabbing her coat and tugging Wade out of his seat, dragging him quickly around the back of a frozen banana stand and out of sight. She pressed a finger to his masked mouth.

"And over there is where we hope to start work on our off-shore nuclear plant about 25miles out," she heard Tony Stark say loudly as his group walked swiftly by. "We'll have a small base here on the wharf which might have a few interactive features for the kids, y'know."

Missy peered carefully around the corner. She could see Pepper, her boss, tapping away at her tablet.

"We've got to get out of here," said Missy with an urgent whisper turning back to Wade. "I don't want them to see me playing hooky!"

Wade grinned easily.

"What's the worst they can do? Fucking fire you?" he asked with a shrug.

Missy shot him a look.

"Yes, Wade!" she said in a hushed voice. "Unlike you, my skills are not transferrable enough to become a freakin' mercenary."

"I've seen your aim at that balloon and dart game at the carnival," he said a serious voice. "You've got the skills. Now all we need to do is squeeze your as into skin-tight spandex like mine and we'll be good."

Missy shook her head, trying to get a good look at the group once again. "And what happens when I get shot through the heart and can't regenerate my cells like you can? Who are you going to annoy then?" she said in an exasperated voice. "Ok, I think the coast is clear."

And with that she pulled Wade out of the shadows and back onto the main pathway along the boardwalk-just as Tony, Pepper and the others changed course and began to point in their direction.

"I think Rob, mentioned that piece of real estate going up for auction next month," said Pepper pointing to a tall building just off to their right.

It wasn't so much Missy that would draw their eye, it was Wade, still dressed in full Deadpool suit. She needed to get out of their line of sight and fast.

"Quick in here!" said Missy, dragging Wade into a tiny photo booth just outside the games arcade.

They both piled in, hands everywhere, Missy sprawling on the tiny stool in the centre of the booth, as Wade plonked himself down on top of her lap, pulling the curtain quickly across.

"Wade, get the fuck off me," she said trying to prise herself out from beneath his weight.

"Oooh Santa," said Wade in a child-like voice, bouncing on her lap. "Can I have a new ammo belt, a care bears pyjama set, a limited edition shiny Charizard Pokemon card, a set of roller skates and a pepperoni pizza."

Missy rolled her eyes, before finally manging to squeeze out from beneath him. She shifted around him, grumbling before finally coming to sit on his lap instead. Wade placed his arms around her tightly and gave a happy sigh.

Missy gave a frown, glancing down at something hard that was pressing into her thigh.

"Wade…..That better be that roll of quarters in your pocket," she said in a low voice.

He grinned behind his mask and leaned in towards her ear.

"Or maybe I'm just pleased to see you…" he whispered, as Missy shot him a look and shook her head.

Suddenly a loud song filled the entire photo booth.

' **Its bananas- B-A-N-A-N-A-S…** '

Holding her steady, Wade shifted his hand down into his pocket, finally tugging out his phone.

He peered at the screen before lifting it to his ear.

"Wade Wilson, wanton sex-goddess with a very bad girl on his thighs…" he said in a smooth tone.

Suddenly, before either of them could say another word, the booth curtain was snatched open and there, with his phone pressed to his ear, stood Tony Stark.

"If it isn't Wade Wilson," said Tony with a smile, ending his call to the masked merc and placing his phone back into his jacket pocket. "And- sorry I'm terrible with names…"

He looked expectably at Missy, who blushed profusely. "Melissa," she murmured.

"Melissa," said Tony with a nod. "Well you both might want this."

And with that, he held out a little black and white strip of photos that had all showed Wade and Missy in the most uncomfortable looking positions imaginable. One was even _just_ of Missy's ass, obviously taken as they had both been squeezing themselves inside.

"Yoink," said Wade as he plucked the photos from Tony's hand and smiled down at them behind his mask. "Awww, babe, these aren't half bad."

Missy merely reddened further, just as Tony pointed down at her. "Hey don't you work for me….I mean, Pepper….down on the 11th floor?" he said narrowing his eyes.

Missy gave a gulp. "Yeah…I, er…"

Suddenly Pepper, obviously at the sound of her name, appeared at Tony's side peering over at Missy and Wade.

"Hi…Missy…. what are you-….." she said looking confused. "Aren't you supposed to be in work?"

Missy's mouth went dry as she gazed up at them.

"I was….well….I…." she started but suddenly Wade cut across her.

"All my fault," he said raising his hands earnestly. "I pulled her out of work for an emergency, which just turned out to be me wanting to have her keep me company for the day."

"Wade Wilson," he said in a charming voice, extracting his hand from Missy's waist and holding it out towards Pepper. "I don't think we've met."

Pepper gave a small apprehensive smile and carefully shook his gloved hand. Her eyes flickered back to Missy, her smile warming as she met her gaze. She gave her a knowing look, as if saying 'Don't worry I've been there.'

"Well, Missy, you've been working super hard lately," said the strawberry blonde woman. "I think you deserve the afternoon off."

Tony raised his eyebrows and gave a nod. "You heard the boss," he said with a smile. "Well we should get going. Business to run, world to save….Now, kids, don't do anything in there that I wouldn't do."

And with that he pulled the curtain closed across them once more.

"Which doesn't leave much," Tony shouted back to them as an afterthought, as they heard him and Pepper walking slowly away.

After a few long seconds, Missy breathed a long sigh of relief.

She turned to Wade and bit her lip, letting out a happy smile.

"Well, get you," she said poking him in the chest with her finger. "Finally turning into my knight in shining armour."

Wade pulled her body closer to him, his fingers dancing their way under the hem of her blouse.

"So does you knight in shining armour get to win you a giant teddy bear and buy you hot dog this afternoon," he said grinning.

Missy tugged at her lip with her teeth before pulling up his mask a little, revealing his mouth.

"Only you promise that we can spend the next ten minutes making out in here," she asked with a purr.

Wade beamed and gripped her waist hard.

"Fuck me, you're perfect," he said wolfishly, pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and thanks to dancindonna and Onitsu Blackfeather for reviewing that last chapter.**

 **If anyone is still interested I'd be really pleased if you could leave me a review. Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Missy pushed open the door to her apartment.

It was 6.45 and Missy had just finished a long, tiring day at work.

Not only had she had to deal with a tirade of emails and minute-taking, but she had also just narrowly escaped an invite to dinner, with a couple who worked on her floor.

Rob and Hannah had been pestering Missy for ages to go around theirs for a meal and have a double date with them. That would, of course, involve Wade trying to be normal for the night, which was never going to happen.

So Missy had carefully declined every offer with excuse after excuse.

They had never met Wade, not that she liked to keep him a secret, but as much as she tried, she wanted her work and home life as separate as possible, despite how difficult the masked merc made that for her sometimes.

Besides, she liked Hannah, she really did, but there was something about Rob that made her skin crawl.

There was something about the way he purposely brushed past her a little too close for comfort in the store cupboard or his hand lingered a little too close to the small of her back when he was asking her a question. He was conventionally good looking, tall and well-built.

But he was with Hannah and had been for about a year, so all the subtle flirting just proved to Missy that he was definitely not one to be trusted.

Pulling off her coat, she hung it up and glanced into the living room.

Wade was there sat on the couch in full, red spandex, minus the mask, with guns and ammo spread out of the coffee table before him. He glanced up as she appeared around the doorway.

"Hey babe…" he said in a playful voice. "You get my text?"

Missy rolled her eyes and fished in her handbag.

She tossed him a small package which he swiftly caught.

"Twinkies!" he said with a smile, ripping open the packet. "I told you I get cravings after I've finished a big job."

Wade had been gone by the time Missy had awoken this morning. She knew that he had been hired for a mercenary job, but the less she knew about his work the better.

But even now she could see that he had a lot less bullets on the table than he had this time yesterday.

But…. on the plus side, his suit looked OK this time. No missing limbs or major injuries at least.

She threw down her bag before slipping off her heels and flopping down next to Wade on the couch.

"Can we just order Chinese food and watch a really rubbish movie tonight," she said with a pout, toying with the leather patch at Wade's shoulder.

He turned to her and gave a grin. "I've heard _Shark_ topus is supposed to be TERRIBLE," he said leaning in towards her, mouth full of Twinkie. "So that means we're probably going to fucking love it."

Missy grimaced and gave a laugh. "Well if it's anything like _Mega Piranha_ was, then I think we're in for a treat," she uttered with a nod. "Want a soda?"

She got to her feet and headed into the kitchen as the masked merc followed her.

But before she could reach the fridge Wade had grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him, before manoeuvring her backwards and pressing her up against the counter.

He leaned down and kissed her forcefully and it didn't take even a second for Missy to start kissing him back.

She could feel her breathing becoming shallow in her chest and a heat begin to build inside her.

Hitching up her pencil skirt she allowed him to lift her and place her onto the counter. She pressed herself into him, as he ground his hips against her.

After a moment she pulled her lips away from him and gazed up into his eyes smiling.

She leaned in close, her mouth grazing his ear. "You taste like Twinkie," she uttered in a breathy voice as Wade gave a needy groan.

He was just about to capture her lips in his once again when there was a sudden knock on the door.

They both paused in what they were doing, irritated with the interruption.

"Just fucking ignore it," said Wade, pressing his scarred lips to her slender neck, but Missy pushed him gently away.

"I should see who it is," she said with sigh. "It might be someone important."

Wade gave a dark frown as Missy hopped down from the counter.

"Is anyone really as important as me?" he said in a moody tone, as Missy shot him a smirk over her shoulder, heading for the door.

She brushed down her skirt and smoothed her long caramel hair before tugging open the door with a flourish.

She froze, eyes wide.

For there, on her doorstep, were her two work colleagues Rob and Hannah, stood there brandishing a bottle of wine.

"We just thought if you can't come to the double date, then the double date can come to you," said Rob with a grin, running a hand through his dark coiffed hair, his eyes lingering on Missy's face.

"I…um…" she uttered in a nervous voice, suddenly remembering she had about six guns and a ton of ammo still sitting on her coffee table.

"You're not going to leave us here on your doorstep are you?" said Rob, in a slick voice looking down at Hannah.

Missy gave a gulp. What excuse could she think of to get out of this one.

"Of course we're not," came a sudden voice over her shoulder and Missy turned to see Wade strutting towards her, mask now tightly over his face. "We always love having company around.

Missy turned back to Rob and Hannah who were stood gaping at the masked figure before them.

Deadpool was pretty notorious around Stark towers. Mainly as he was so volatile and the command was normally to Taser on sight to prevent him from causing and major damage to SHEILD HQ.

Very few people knew about their…. _relationship_ …..and so far, Missy had been happy about that.

Wade held the door open wide for them to enter, which they both did a little tentatively.

Missy turned to the masked merc and shot him a look, but she saw him grin behind his mask.

Oh, she was going to kill him when all this is over…

She turned back to the living room to see that the guns and ammo had all been miraculously cleared away. The place looked fairly normal….. apart from the red and black spandex wearing superhero in it, that was.

"Can I take your coats?" said Wade in a charming voice, giving a slight bow.

Missy rolled her eyes.

"Oooh thanks," said Hannah, handing her jacket to him a little apprehensively. "Y-your place is… lovely, Missy."

"Thanks," said Missy, as Rob handed her the bottle of red wine. His fingers brushed against hers for just a second too long.

Missy didn't look up at him but merely headed off into the kitchen to go and grab some wine glasses, giving a gulp as she did so.

"I don't think I've seen you around HQ very often," Missy heard Rob say to Wade. "I'm surprised you don't drop by to see Missy at work sometimes."

Missy reached up to her top shelf and pulled down three glasses. She knew Wade wouldn't bother lifting up his mask for a drink with visitors in full view.

She headed back into the living room to see Rob and Hannah taking a seat at the dining table.

"Oh I'm always dropping in. I'm just pretty discreet about it," said Wade, turning to Hannah and saying in a carrying whisper- "Mr Rogers upstairs isn't a big fan of me messing with his…avenging."

Hannah gave a laugh as Rob sniffed, staring up at Missy as she reappeared with the wine glasses.

"We brought you the red as I know it's your favourite," he said with a smile.

Missy vaguely recollected one uncomfortable moment in an elevator where Rob had intimidatingly cornered her and asked her what her favourite tipple was. She had nervously gone for red wine as it was the only thing that had popped into her head, before eagerly scurrying away.

Missy forced a smile which Wade seemed to catch, his white eyes travelling across her face.

"So, I though your said your were dog-sitting this weekend?" said Hannah, gazing around, as Missy uncorked the bottle of wine.

She froze for a split second before Wade spoke for her.

"It ran away," he said quickly, as Missy gritted her teeth.

"Ran away?" said Hannah, pressing a hand to her chest. "Oh no, that's terrible."

Wade sat down opposite them and leant back in his chair.

"Yeah, sad really. It teamed up with another dog and a cat and they decided to find their way home across the Rockies," he said shaking his head, earnestly. "Tragic. I really hope they make it."

Missy rolled her eyes.

"Isn't that just the plot to Homeward Bound?" said Rob with a scoff.

Wade narrowed his white eyes towards him.

"Is it?" he said in a dangerous voice.

Missy gave a cough, braking across the long, awkward silence that followed.

"Wine?" she said handing a glass to Hannah and then to Rob, who proceeded to stroke his thumb across Missy's as he took the wine from her grasp.

Missy snatched her hand away. She could feel herself reddening, something that she was sure Wade would pick up on.

"So we were thinking," said Hannah in a kindly voice. "If you guys hadn't arranged anything else we could get a take-out-"

"Yeah maybe play some spin the bottle," said Rob with a chuckle, his eyes locking onto Missy's.

Missy glanced away uncomfortably. She did NOT want them to stay for dinner.

"Sounds great," said Wade easily, stretching his arms out and flexing his muscles. Missy saw Hannah look up at him in awe.

Missy sighed inwardly. All she wanted was a quiet night-in with the masked merc, if that was even possible…

"I'll just go fetch us some menus…" said Missy giving a small smile. "Wade, do you want to choose some music or something…?"

Hoping that he would come into the kitchen with her to fetch her old ipod from the same drawer as the takeout menus, he instead got to his feet and headed over to her CD collection on a bookshelf in the corner.

"Britney or Swifty?" he said in a cheerful voice.

"Oh, I love old school Britney!" cooed Hannah, following him over to the shelf as Missy rolled her eyes and headed into her tiny kitchenette.

Padding across the tiled floor on bare feet she tugged open the drawer and began to rifle through the menus.

Suddenly she heard the kitchen door snap shut behind her.

"You'd better be ready to grovel, Wade Wilson," she said spinning around, but she suddenly froze.

There with his hand on the door handle was Rob, a smirk across his face.

"Sorry, it's just me," he said, with a small shrug. "I was scared we wouldn't get the chance to be alone together tonight."

Missy glanced over at the door behind him.

"Oh don't worry, they're busy reminiscing about noughties pop music," he said cocking a thumb back towards the door and walking over towards her. "We've got a few minutes at least."

Missy's breath hitched in her throat and her heart began to pound.

"I…um, I found some take-out menus," she said holding them in front of her, blocking his way, but Rob merely plucked them from her grasp and dropped them down on the counter beside them.

He leant forwards and brushed Missy's cheek with his finger, biting his lip.

"I know we've both wanted this for so long," he said, his other hand trailing down her waist, her hips…

"I'm with Wade…" she said, so uncomfortable with his closeness.

She attempted to pull away from him but his body blocked her path.

"Sweetheart, you know you've wanted this as much as I have," he said, his hand travelling down her hips across to her ass. "I've seen how you act around me, all blushing and flirting…"

"I have _never_ flirted with you!" she said desperately attempting to push his hands off her, but he was far stronger than she was. "I love Wade!"

Rob's other hand reached up towards her long hair and grabbed a handful. Missy let out the tiniest yelp of pain.

"What? That freak-show out there?" he hissed dangerously into her ear. "Well let me just show you what being with a real man is like, and you'll be begging for me again after that…"

He pushed himself roughly against her and Missy's back hit the counter behind her. She winced in pain, as she felt his hot breath against her cheek.

"Get off me," she cried, attempting to knee him between the legs, but she wasn't quick enough and he managed to dodge out the way. He yanked at her hair violently, pushing against her.

"Oh,` you like it rough do you?" he spat, squeezing her ass and shoving her against the counter once again.

"Let me go," said Missy, her heart hammering within her chest. Her whole body was trembling with fear.

"How about you fucking listen to the lady?" came a sudden voice from over Rob's shoulder.

Missy glanced up as Rob let go of her and swung around, to come face to face with Deadpool…

Wade was stood, visibly raging, his huge gun held aloft, the barrel of which, was pointed just an inch from Rob's skull.

Rob stumbled backwards, as Missy scrambled urgently away from him, moving over to Wade. The masked merc grabbed her tightly in a one armed hug and pulled her close.

She breathed hard, still shaking terribly. She felt like bursting into tears but right now she just couldn't…. She was furious at what had attempted to be done to her, mere seconds ago.

"You want to give me one good reason why I don't blow your brains out right here, you _absolute_ mother-fucker?" said Wade in a dangerous tone. His voice was low and his white eyes were narrowed. Missy couldn't think of another time she had ever seen him this angry.

Rob merely let out a whimper. "She asked for it…that fucking bitch asked for it," he said pointing to Missy.

Missy could have sworn she heard Wade growl beneath his mask. "Wrong fucking answer, asshole," he said, disengaging the safety on his gun.

"Wait!" came a voice from behind them suddenly, as Hannah inched around them, running into the room.

She didn't look at Missy or Wade and his enormous weapon for that matter, she merely walked straight up to Rob.

"It was her!" he said looking down at Hannah, before pointing over at Missy. "Baby, she came onto me."

Hannah paused for a long couple of seconds and Missy for a moment, almost thought that her friend would completely forgive him.

But there was a loud WHUMP as Hannah's fist collided squarely with Rob's jaw.

"You fucking douchebag," she screamed loudly into his face as he staggered backwards into the fridge. "I've seen those texts on your phone to all those girls. I thought I might be able to ignore it and that you'd changed. But now this! You can get your stuff out of my apartment and go the hell back to your Mom's place."

She turned, her face angry and walked towards the doorway. "Asshole," she called back to him, as she gave Missy's arm an apologetic squeeze. She didn't say anything more but Missy knew that the girl was close to tears. After a moment or to they heard the front door slam.

Rob gazed up at them and let out a pathetic whimper. Wade's gun was still pointed towards him.

"Well, well, well, looks like it's just the three of us again," said Wade in a chilling voice, grinning behind his mask.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Missy was stood in the kitchen once again, placing the takeout menus back into the drawer.

Wade had taken Rob somewhere undisclosed and Missy didn't really care what the masked merc had done with him. As long as he was able to drag himself to work on Monday to see himself get fired that was good enough for Missy.

Suddenly there was a noise behind her and Missy jumped in fright.

She span around to come face to face with-

"Wade, you scared me," she said holding her hand up over her heart.

"Sorry," he said quickly, strolling back into the room, removing his mask and moving close to her, placing his gloved hands to her waist.

"So did you…." she pressed, staring up at Wade with wide eyes and chewing on her lip anxiously.

Wade gave a nod. "I took old Robbo past Mrs Thompson's house on the corner," he said lightly.

Missy frowned. "The…one with all the garden gnomes?" she asked, a little confused.

"And their pointy little hats!" said Wade with a smile. "Let's just say Rob won't be sitting right for the next few months or so."

Missy grimaced and gave a sigh and didn't ask for details.

She was just glad to have Wade back with her.

But one thing still played on her mind…

The pair were quiet for a couple of long moments before Missy glanced up into Wade's brown eyes.

"You know I would never-" she started, but Wade cut across her.

"I know," he said with a nod. "I caught the _'I love Wade'_ part earlier." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Missy let out a sad sigh, and shuddered involuntarily.

It had been a very long sixty minutes…

Wade blinked before pulling Missy into a warm hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

She let out a long calming breath, finally feeling warm and safe, locked within his embrace.

He smelled like musk and candy-apples and gunpowder… an Missy loved him…she really, really did.

After a second he pulled away from her and held her at arms-length.

"So," he said smiling. "Back to our original plan? Sharktopus and Chinese food?"

Missy gave an encouraging nod and smiled back at him, happily. "That would be amazing," she said, as he grabbed her hand in his and tugged her back into the living room.

* * *

 **Was that ok?**

 **Thanks to jayjaybird, Nirvana14, dancindonna, HermioneWilson, FreyaCabanas, cherrishish, ImmaSlytherout and Onitsu for reviewing, I really appreciate it!**

 **Onitsu asked a good question. For all of you wondering, my DP/Wade is probably 80% movie DP with definite elements of comic book DP.**

 **Please review this chapter, I would love to know what you thought!**


	6. Chapter 6

Missy gave a huge stretch and blinked open her eyes.

It was a Saturday morning and, as usual, Missy found herself in bed alone.

She had gotten used to finding herself without Wade's presence in the mornings. It was a common occurrence for him to be off on a job somewhere, having slipped off, the moment Missy had fallen asleep.

She knew he had been on a bit of a mission lately. He had been asked by SHEILD if he could see off a gang that was kidnapping young girls and selling them into the sex trade. Of course, Wade had declined to Nick Fury's face, but had still proceeded to track down each member of the gang one by one.

What he had done with them, Missy didn't want to know…

But at least it was a good cause for once.

Missy had encouraged him to take the job if anything. She hated hearing about this type of things in the news, and if Wade could save some girls from some pretty horrific lives then all the better for it.

Wade could handle this type of thing, no problem….

But that still didn't stop her worrying about him…

Things between them had been amazing these past six months.

She smiled to herself, just as the door burst open and in came the masked merc, himself.

He was dressed in his Deadpool outfit, with black and red mask pulled snuggly over his face.

"You're _finally_ awake," he said in a goading voice, leaping onto the bed next to her. "I've been so fucking bored."

Missy stifled a yawn and reached over, checking the time on her phone. "It's not even 9am," she said rolling her eyes. "And besides, its Saturday, Wade. You need to let me have at least one lie-in a week if you insist on keeping me up so late every night."

He sprawled out on the bare sheets beside her, propping his head up with his hand.

"Hey! I don't hear you complaining when you're flat on your back screaming my name at 2am," he said in a playful tone. "You should be more grateful."

Missy rolled her eyes, running a hand through her long caramel hair.

"I'm just concerned is all. Y'know, when you're out there running on little or no sleep?" she said, cocking an eyebrow at him.

Wade shifted up the bed, tugging away the sheets that covered Missy's bare legs and coming to lean over her.

"I don't need sleep," he muttered in a low husky voice. "You're like the caffeine that keeps me going."

Missy grinned as he positioned himself on top of her.

"Oh yeah?" she said tugging on her lip with her teeth.

"Mmmhmmm," he said sliding a gloved hand down to her thigh and positioning her legs either side of his hips. He tugged his mask from his face and tossed it to the floor. "Just one taste and I'm fucking wired for hours."

He leant down and lapped at her neck with his tongue.

Missy let out a soft moan as he ground his hips into hers.

"Fuck me, Wade," she managed to purr into his ear.

He lifted his head and gazed into her green eyes, letting out a wolfish grin.

"Oh, don't you worry…" he growled hungrily. "…Daddy's gonna."

* * *

"If I _had_ to choose…" said Missy with a groan as she pushed open the door to her apartment later that day. "…..I guess I'd pick Cyclops."

They had been out for most of the afternoon. Missy desperate to get a few things done over the weekend and Wade had of course insisted on accompanying her the entire time. But as much as she complained, she did love being with him more and more with every day that passed…

Wade looked up at her in shocked disgust.

"Cyclops?" he shot back at her. "That poindexter? He's got about as much fuckability as a piss-covered pineapple."

Missy shook her head.

"Well I'm not having sex with Beast! Have you seen him?" she said with a shudder. "I'd be frightened he's start coughing up hairballs."

The pair stumbled into her living room, Wade shutting the front door behind him as they did so.

"See, I think I'd marry Beast, fuck Colossus and kill Cyclops," said Wade matter-of-factly as Missy removed her jacket.

"You'd fuck Colossus?" she asked smiling and raising an eyebrow towards the masked merc.

Wade grabbed Missy around the waist, causing her to let out a squeal in surprise.

"Oh I most definitely would. With a name like Colossus, can you imagine the size of his giant metal penis?" he said clutching her tightly, causing her to let out a laugh.

"Ugh, I do not want to imagine that, thanks," she said grinning and slipping out of Wade's clutches.

She moved into to the bedroom, slipping off her ballet pumps as she did so.

"Oh and Cyclops would be your choice?" he said following her. He folded his arms across his broad chest.

Missy glanced at Wade over her shoulder and wrinkled her nose. "I don't know," she said with a shrug. "He's got that serious, 'don't mess with me', type of thing going on. And besides, his glasses are kind of cute."

Wade gave a loud huff but Missy merely smiled, opening her wardrobe and placing her jacket neatly inside.

"Don't get jealous," she said shooting him a smirk as she wandered past him into the bathroom.

Wade narrowed his white eyes at her. "I am not jealous! Of that oversized laser-pointer? Give me a fucking break."

He automatically followed her into the bathroom but Missy turned around and shot him a frown.

"Uh, baby…" she said poking him in the chest with her finger. "Can I please have two minutes alone to pee in peace?"

Wade gave another huff as Missy shoved him out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Shall we have takeout tonight?" shouted Missy through the closed door. "We could have mexican food?"

She heard Wade pause for a moment, his voice sounding slightly muffled. "As long as it doesn't involve walking anywhere to get it, I'm easy," he yelled back to her.

Missy glanced over to the closed door before moving over to the sink to wash her hands.

It was unlike Wade to be so unenthusiastic about tacos. She had known him to get a two hour cab ride out of the city to grab food at a roadside burrito stand he liked.

"How about we get a couple of chimichangas, some tachos and a few enchiladas to share?" she suggested, rising her hands under the faucet.

"Sounds…good…" came another muffled answer, much quieter this time.

Missy gave a frown, drying her hands on a towel.

He _definitely_ didn't sound very enthusiastic.

"Or we could get pizza if you'd prefer?"

There was no answer.

"Wade?" she asked, glancing up at her appearance in the mirror. She unpinned her long hair, letting it tumble down her back.

Again there came no reply.

Quickly moving over to the door, Missy hauled it open…

There, on the bed, his entire body sprawled out across the bedsheets, lay Wade Wilson, a faint snoring sound emanating from his masked mouth.

She could see his chest rising and falling gently with each long, slow breath.

Missy smiled warmly.

She knew his lack of sleep had been bound to catch up on him at some point.

And for his sake, she was glad that it was now.

"Good night Wade," she whispered quietly, glancing back at him once again.

She let out a sigh and shut the door with a gentle snap.

Right now, she really did love him more than anything…

"…Chimichanga…" he murmured back, with affection, before rolling over and falling into a much needed sleep.

* * *

 **Just so you know there are only two chapters left of this story. And just a little heads up….the next chapter may be quite….um...important…**

 **Thanks so much to xMusicxHobox, HermioneWilson, Onitsu, Bluemachine, FreyaCabanas, Bean and jayjaybird for reviewing.**

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Missy had woken in a bad mood.

She and Wade had been fighting like cat and dog for the past week and now the pair were stood in Wade's bedroom, in the apartment he shared with Blind Al, arguing yet again.

"What is _with_ you this week!?" Missy cried, as she strode over to his bureau and fished out one of her shirts from his drawer. She shot the masked merc an angry glare.

Wade had been acting super strange all this week.

He had barely let her out of his sight for even a moment.

He had accompanied her to and from work for the beginning of the week, gone grocery shopping with her and pretty much followed her wherever she went. But as the days had progressed, Wade had become more possessive than before, and had even refused to let her leave the apartment all day on Friday.

He had, of course, been missing yet again when Missy had woken this moring, and this time she hadn't even bothered to ask why...

She knew that he was in pretty deep with a large gang that had been targeting women in the area, but he was always in trouble like that. He knew that they had threatened to hurt not only him and the ones he loved…..but that didn't necessarily mean they knew about Missy….

It was now Saturday evening, and 4th of July celebrations were happening all over the city tonight.

Missy, of course, desperately wanted to attend.

She was frustrated after barely leaving the house for a week and just wanted some fresh air and some fun.

Last year they had gone to their usual spot by the river and eaten tacos, watching the fireworks dance across the water as they did so. That had been while they were still just friends and Missy had been excited to spend this year in that same spot as… well, whatever they were now…

But Wade was refusing.

"I just don't want to go," he snapped back, his red and black spandex-covered body, stiff and tense.

His mask was off and his brown eyes dark and angry.

This was so unlike him. Usually Wade would be up for anything that Missy wanted to do.

"Why?" retorted Missy, flinging her shirt over her head, before threading through her long, neatly tonged, caramel hair. "I've barely left your place all week! Can't we just go out and join in the celebrations like everyone else?"

Wade merely folded his arms across his chest and glared at her.

"Do you not fucking get it?" he said in a harsh voice. "I have a price on my head, and they're going to be looking for any opportunity to get to me through you."

"Wade-" started Missy, but he cut across her sharply.

"No, Missy, just listen to me, I'm fucking serious," he said in a voice, so unlike his usual playful tone. "I don't want you out there and risk you getting hurt."

"I'll be fine…" she snapped, but Wade merely shook his head.

"I said no," he uttered seriously pacing towards her. "If anything were to happen to you-"

"You can handle anything that comes our way, Wade, I know you," she uttered, gazing up at him with desperate eyes. "I'll be fine. We're only going down to the river-"

"Don't you see? These motherfuckers will stop at nothing…" he said shaking his head, he placed his hands to her upper arms.

But Missy shrugged away from him. "You can't keep me locked in here forever, Wade!" she said stepping back, tears pricking at her eyes. "I feel like a prisoner right now!"

She saw Wade stare at her sadly, before he glanced down at the floor.

He paused for a moment before speaking.

"It won't be for much longer, I promise," he uttered in a quiet voice.

Missy looked up at him in confusion.

What did that mean?

She gave a sigh before turning away and slumping down onto the bed.

After a second she felt Wade come and sit beside her. He pressed a gentle kiss into her hair.

"I'll sort this…" he said earnestly, as she turned to face him.

She entwined her fingers with his and gazed into his eyes.

He looked so different now…. as if all the light has disappeared from him. He looked sad, stressed…such a contrast from his usual happy self.

He reached up and ran his scarred thumb down her smooth, powdered cheek before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers.

Missy began to kiss him back, slowly at first, then more and more desperate as the kiss deepened.

His gloved hands slid to her waist and hers moved up to his broad shoulders.

"Wade…" she murmured breathlessly, as his lips moved to her collarbone.

She shifted on the bed and turned, coming to straddle his hips with her own.

After a few long seconds he pulled away and gazed up at her.

"I fucking love you, y'know," he said, his brown eyes searching her face, taking in every inch of her.

Missy let out a small smile.

"I fucking love you too," she said, smiling and moving in for another kiss.

But just then a loud rendition of **'** _ **Hit me baby one more time'**_ broke through the silence.

Wade's cell phone…

He awkwardly tugged it from his pocket and stared down at the screen, a heavy frown appearing at his brow.

Missy chewed on her lip and shifted off him as he lifted the phone to his ear.

He immediately got to his feet.

"Yeah," she heard him utter in a dangerous voice. "Oh I fucking hear you loud and clear."

He left the room and returned a second later, tossing his phone down onto the bed.

He didn't look at her, he merely headed over to his bedside table, picking up his guns.

"You're going out?" she asked turning to him.

Wade didn't answer. He merely checked his ammo and picked up his katanas from the floor.

Missy stood and walked over to him but he kept his head bowed, gloved fingers adjusting the strap at his chest.

"Wade?" she said after a long moment causing him to finally look up at her.

He gave a gulp and stared into her eyes before shoving past her, and placing his mask over his face.

"I've gotta go. I need you to just….stay here…." he said quietly before heading out of the door.

Missy merely gaped.

After a second or two she heard the front door slam.

She breathed hard, so confused about what had just happened

This was so unlike the Wade Wilson she knew. The Wade who would usually make a joke about this sort of thing.

But he hadn't been himself this past week. Worry was obviously playing on his mind.

Missy turned to head back over to the bed, but as she did so, something caught her eye.

She frowned, slowly walking over to Wade's bed and crouching down and peering underneath.

With great effort she hauled out a large black holdall, packed full.

Her heart pounded.

She carefully unzipped it and her stomach jolted as she saw what was inside.

A large pile of Wade's clothes were stuffed inside the pack. She immediately recognised a couple of his favourite shirts and his comfy sweatpants. He had a small bag full of toiletries and a few other bits and pieces, including the strip of photographs taken at the photo booth on the boardwalk a few weeks ago. It was probably the only photos they had together…. and yet here they were.

That really said it all.

Missy felt tears at her eyes.

He was going to leave.

That was why he had been acting so weird this past week.

Did he really think that by leaving, the bad guys would just follow him, and that she would be safe?

She understood how he could think that... but she would prefer, far more, that he was here, with her, where he belonged.

He wasn't even going to tell her was he? Probably just planning on running off in the early hours of the morning…

Missy couldn't believe it.

She felt tears begin to roll down her cheeks and she let out a small sob.

She thought that after all this time she knew him better than that…

She paused for a long moment, staring down at the bag.

There was no way she was going to let this happen.

She got to her feet and gave a sniff, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

She grasped up her coat and flung it on, heading towards the door….

* * *

Wade left his apartment and turned the corner heading down an alleyway between his block and the next.

It was dark out and it had just begun to rain heavily, in the distance he could head the loud bangs of fireworks going off all across the city.

At the far end of the alley he could just make out a large looming figure.

He narrowed his wide eyes and strutted forwards.

"I've been expecting you, Deadpool," came the sudden booming voice from the figure, through the falling rain.

"I know…DUH!…. You fucking called me!" said Wade irritably.

The man standing before him was about three foot taller than Wade. He had a large set of body armour covering his chest and legs, and running from the length of his bald head down to his chin was an angry red scar.

"Oh, aren't you every inch the villain cliché? I should get you a black turtleneck and a white cat…" said Wade in a playful tone. "How's that scar healing up for you?"

Above them was a loud bang from a firework and the whole alleyway was lit up in red for a short moment.

The man before him growled. "You did this to me Deadpool and now you'll pay," he snarled.

Deadpool tilted his head, as rain fell all around him. "We're you an extra in a Bond movie?" he asked mockingly. "Because you're lines have to be scripted, right?

The figure merely growled angrily, raising his large gun aloft, pointing it at Wade's head.

"Any last words, Wilson?" he said, as Wade merely folded his arms across himself.

Wade shrugged easily. "What are you, villain number five? So that means I have three of your gang left to kill before I reach the big boss right? Tell me, do the levels get more difficult? Do I get to rescue the princess at the end or will she be in another castle?"

"Enough of your talking," spat the large man, as the rain began to fall in sheets all around them.

"Yeah, you're probably right," said Wade, toying with him. He gave a shudder. "I'm almost soaked through. Let's get this over with so I can get home and slip into a nice hot bubble bath."

The man snarled once more before suddenly launching himself forwards and firing his large gun at Wade.

The bang reverberated all around them…

But the masked merc luckily managed to dodge out of the way, tugging his swords from his back and leaping towards the enormous figure before him.

He violently impaled the man's neck with both katanas.

"Missed me, asshole," said Wade, tearing through the man's flesh causing the him to slump to the ground.

Beneath his red and black mask, Wade let out a grin and stepped back admiring his work, as the rain continued to pour.

"….Wade?" came a sudden quiet voice behind him.

The masked merc froze.

His blood suddenly ran cold…..

He turned quickly, to see Missy standing just a few feet behind him.

She was soaked through, head to toe…

But something was wrong…

She looked up at him, confusion across her features….

She removed her hand that was clutched tightly to her abdomen….

…. to reveal a shiny, red pool of blood ….

Wade could do nothing, but watch in frozen horror, as Missy, the person he loved more than anything in this world, crumpled to the ground in a heap…

* * *

 **Please review…..**


	8. Chapter 8

Missy blinked her eyes open slowly.

It took her a moment or two to take in her surroundings.

She found herself in a large hospital room, softly lit by a lamp on the table beside her.

She gave a small groan. Her mouth was parched and her throat sore. And at her body, her stomach felt like it had been torn in two.

She made to sit up, but before she could, a sudden gloved hand reached for her cheek.

"Hey babe, thought I'd lost you there for a moment," came a familiar voice to her left.

She turned her head to see Wade, in full Deadpool outfit, mask and all. The spandex covering his broad chest, now completely covered in dried blood.

Missy saw him glance up towards the door before quickly removing his mask and staring down at her.

His face looked tired and stressed, as though he hadn't slept in days.

Missy tried to speak but found that her throat was just too raw.

She attempted to reach up for a jug of water on the stand beside her but winced as a searing pain shot through her abdomen.

"I got you," said Wade, instantly pressing her shoulder back into the pillow.

He poured her a glass of water and placed a straw inside, lifting it to her mouth for her to take a sip.

Missy took a few deep gulps before glancing back up at Wade.

Concern was spread across his features.

"I-I was shot?" she said trying to recollect what had happened the last time she was conscious.

"Pffft," said Wade with smile, placing the glass down beside him. "You call that a bullet wound?"

He glanced down at the sheets covering her stomach.

"Lucky for you, the bullet went through your side and just hit muscle, it missed any major organs," he said reaching for her hand and interlacing his fingers with hers. "you might have some pretty fucking cool scars though."

Missy pushed herself up off the pillows slightly, giving a cry in pain as she did so.

Wade frowned, watching her carefully as she settled back against the bed.

"How long have I been out for?" she said looking over at him.

"Around about two days," Wade muttered. "Although I've seen you sleep longer when you've been hungover."

Missy shot him a simpering look before her eyes travelled around the room.

It was shut off from any other patients and was filled with fresh flowers and fancy equipment.

"How can I afford this?" said Missy with a gulp. "I don't think my insurance will cover it?"

She looked at Wade, who merely grinned.

"Weeeell, let's just say I had a few words with your bosses and Stark was happy to pay for a nice private room for you," he said happily. "As well as round the clock treatment from the city's best physicians."

Missy narrowed her eyes.

"You threatened them didn't you?" croaked Missy, rolling her eyes.

"Might have," he said with an easy shrug, leaning down and picking something up off the floor. "Here these are for you."

He presented her with a large box of chocolates.

"I've eaten all the caramel ones because I know you hate them, " he said smiling.

"The caramel ones are my favourites, Wade," she shot back but she couldn't help but smile widely as he placed them down onto stand to her left.

Suddenly, memories from two nights ago came flooding back to her.

She gazed up at him.

"You were going to leave," she said bluntly, the words spilling out of her mouth before she could stop herself. "I found your bag."

Her heart dropped to her stomach as he stared at her for a long moment. His silence was enough to confirm the truth.

After at least a minute he finally spoke.

"…I just don't want you getting hurt…" he said bowing his scarred head and running his hands across his face. "I'm putting you in danger just by being with you."

"I'm fine, Wade," said Missy attempting to sit up further against the pillows but a sudden pain shot through her.

Wade stared up at her and angry look passing across his face.

"If that bullet had gone through just an inch to the right-" he started, his voice serious.

"But it didn't," snapped Missy.

She breathed hard. Just speaking, alone, was making her exhausted.

"I just have to go," he said sighing. "Us being together. People will come after you….and sooner or later you'll end up dead and it will be because of me."

"Oh god, stop being so angsty," said Missy irritably, but Wade merely shook his head.

"I don't want to go, you fucking know that…" he said gazing up at her sadly. "But I'm not risking you like this again."

Missy looked down at her hand for a long moment, fingers still entwined with his.

"Then maybe we shouldn't be together anymore," she said, her stomach churning as she spoke. She glanced up at him. "If it means that I'm not going to lose you we should just go back to how it was before…as just friends."

She wanted to scream.

This was not what she wanted at all.

She hadn't ever been as happy as she was when she was with him. It broke her heart to even say it.

"If this is the only way I can keep you here with me," she said, desperately trying to stop tears from rolling down her cheeks. "then we should finish…well, whatever this is."

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, staring slowly up into his tired face.

Wade said nothing for a long moment before finally giving a slow nod.

Missy felt like bursting into tears as she felt his hand slip from hers.

"But I still want taco Tuesday," she said with a sniff, composing herself. "And fajita Fridays!... And you can fucking wait for me on hand and foot for the next few weeks until I'm fully recovered, Wade Wilson."

He sat back in his seat and his face broke into a smile. He gave a mock salute. "Yes Ma'am," he replied. "But can I make sure we don't miss out _Fat_ urday too?"

"Oh yeah," said Missy, matter-of-factly. "Eating take-out until we're fit to burst on a Saturday night is always a given…"

Wade looked down to his lap.

And Missy gazed down at her now empty hand….

She knew that this was her only option right now but it still didn't stop it hurting any less…

* * *

 **Three weeks later**

Missy was sat on her couch in short shorts and a vest, picking at a huge bowl of popcorn.

It had been two weeks since she had been released from hospital. She was still in a large amount of pain but meds took care of most of that.

Missy's Mom had been horrified when she had heard what had happened. She hadn't mentioned that it had been Wade that had got her into this trouble, she had just lied and said that she had been caught in an attempted robbery.

Her Mom had cooed and had flown down straight away to take care of he but of course this meant that Wade had made himself scarce for the couple of weeks. In fact, she had barely seen him if truth be told and….well….she missed him. Terribly.

So…plucking up the courage, Missy had text him earlier today asking if he could come by for a Netflix marathon. He had, to her delight, instantly replied and told her to get the show set up and that he would be over in ten.

She knew thigs might be weird but she was just happy he was here, with her and not a million miles away….

"Honey, I'm home," came sudden voice as the door was kicked open and in came the masked merc, head to toe in spandex, as usual. "I swear to fucking god, if you've binge watched any of that new series without me-"

Missy rolled her, eyes staring up at him.

His arms were laden with several grocery bags.

"Don't worry," she said lifting up the remote. "I waited…"

Dumping the bags down onto the coffee table he fell back against the sofa cushions with a _whump_.

"Ok, so I got candy, chips, chocolate, ice cream," began Wade, listing the items off on his fingers.

Missy shot him a frown.

"I'm not pregnant or getting over a break up, Wade …"she uttered, before suddenly realising just what she had said.

There was a slight pause as Missy gave a small gulp.

"I'm just trying to show you what a great BFF I can be," he uttered in a playful tone. "If you don't like it, you know where the door is."

Missy scoffed. "This is _my_ apartment, Wade…" she said shaking her head.

She looked up at him. "You been ok?" she asked gently.

Wade merely grinned.

"Well it did suck not having a super hot girl to hang out with every day," he said playfully. "But I just played a lot of Mario Kart and masturbated pretty much 24/7 so I was fine."

Missy wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

"How about you?" he asked excitably. "Oooh, did Margo enjoy taking care of her little baby girl again?"

Missy nodded. "Mmmhmm," she said with a smile. "She went home this morning. She asked about you…"

Wade grinned. "Well I am the perfect specimen. What Mom wouldn't love me?"

Missy rolled her eyes, placing her hands to the sides of the sofa and beginning to prise herself up, wincing as she did so.

The masked merc got immediately to his feet.

"Come on, what do you fucking need now, 50 Cent?" he said with mock irritation.

But Missy swatted him away. "I'm fine, really," she said laughing. "I just need to pee. Or are you going to do that for me too?"

Wade sat back down on the sofa, narrowing his white eyes at her and tugging open a bag of potato chips.

Missy was back in within a few minutes, ice cream in hand and had settled herself gently back down beside the merc on the couch.

She glanced up into his, now-unmasked, face and shifted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"So are you ready for no sleep and three back to back seasons of zombies and hillbillies," he said in a cheerful voice, shooting her a grin as he grasped up the remote.

Missy smiled as Wade lifted his arm and placed it over her shoulders.

"Always," she said happily, peeling off the ice cream lid and digging in with a spoon.

He paused, his finger on the play button, and looked down at her.

She cocked her eyebrow at him.

"What?" she said grinning and chewing on her lip. Her heart began to pound.

She placed the spoonful of ice cream into her mouth before pulling it out and offering him the remainder.

He stared down at her giving a sigh.

"No?" she uttered, with a shrug. "Fine suit yourself."

And with that she sucked the remainder of the soft ice cream from the spoon.

He closed his eyes and gave a throaty groan. "You drive me fucking crazy y'know?" he said shaking his head. "I'm sorry but I just have to-"

And before Missy could do anything. Wade had leaned over and pressed his scarred lips to hers.

Missy shifted in her seat and began to kiss him back, his tongue entering her mouth.

After two long weeks without Wade's touch she was desperate for him...

She placed a hand to his chest, grabbing his zip and pulling him down on top of her.

The ice-cream tumbled to the floor as his hands slid down her body possessively, the kiss deepening even further.

Oh god, right now she wanted him so, so much….

His mouth moved against hers hungrily and he slid his hands to her waist.

Suddenly she let out a small yelp of pain and Wade instantly tugged his lips away from hers.

She pressed a hand to her side and winced.

"Sorry," he mumbled, his eyes widening.

"I'm ok," she breathed as he prised himself off her. "It wasn't your fault."

They both looked up at each other, breathing hard.

They were both so desperate to continue but neither wanted to admit it…

Wade grinned.

"Just friends, right?" he said, sitting back up, as she did the same.

His eyes were narrowed but his lips were fixed into a smirk she knew so well...

Missy smiled coyly, tugging at her lip with her teeth, a heat pooling inside her.

"Just friends..." she said glancing up at him, through heavy eyelashes.

She sat up onto her knees ignoring the pain in her side and came to straddle his hips with her own.

Wade stared up at her in awe, his breathing shallow.

Missy leaned in, her lips lingering near to his ear and smiled widely.

"... but maybe with some benefits...".

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys. Would you want Wade and Missy back for more?**

 **Please leave one last review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sequel to this now up on my page, entitled-

 **Can't you just stay over again tonight, just like any normal BFF?**

Missy and Wade have decided to call it a day. They're now 'Just Friends'…..or at least that's what they keep telling themselves….

Some lovely little fluffy oneshots coming up for you. Starring Wade and his BFF Missy, as well as appearances from Blind Al and Weasel…

Thanks for reading everyone. xoxoxoxoxo


End file.
